Nuestra nueva celebridad, por Rita Skeeter
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: A Rita Skeeter le han asignado un nuevo trabajo, viajar a Hogwarts para cubrir la llegada a la escuela de El Niño Que Vivió. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo para Rita, que tendrá que hacer y decir lo impensable para conseguir su artículo.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_**Frase:**__ Ah, sí. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad._

_**Nota del autor:**__ esta historia es, básicamente, un conjunto de esos clichés que vemos en la tele sobre las fans de un cantante, véase Justin Bieber, por ejemplo, y sus reacciones, una oda a la estupidez humana. Desde ya mis disculpas si alguien se siente ofendido, pero os digo una cosa, más ofendido me siento yo cuando veo a esas chicas._

* * *

―Rita… ¡Rita! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Otra vez haciendo pelotas de mierda como sólo tú sabes hacer? ―el redactor jefe del El Profeta estaba en el despacho de Rita Skeeter, su reportera Number One.

―Estoy aquí, jefe ―Rita asomó la cabeza detrás del escritorio.

―¿Qué haces ahí abajo? ―el redactor, un hombre gordo y asqueroso, con manchas de sudor debajo de su camisa y que fumaba un puro maloliente, miraba extrañado a su reportera Number One.

―Se… Se me cayeron unos papeles.

En realidad, Rita se había transformado en un escarabajo y, justamente, estaba formando una pelota de mierda. Por supuesto, cuando su jefe hablaba de sus "pelotas de mierda" en realidad se refería a la capacidad de Rita de crear una noticia de la Nada. Generalmente una noticia que hiciese apestar a sus destinatarios. De ahí lo de "pelotas de mierda". Rita se dijo a sí misma que el mundo era un pañuelo.

―Está bien, está bien. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

―¿Un trabajo? Genial, tengo que pagar las facturas y… bueno, comer.

―Ya, ya. Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts. Tengo entendido que Harry Potter va a iniciar su educación en la escuela de magia. Quiero que vayas allí y entrevistes a las masas.

Rita torció el gesto.

―¿Quiere que vaya a Hogwarts a cubrir la noticia de la llegada de un alumno? Eso no tiene sentido.

―Tiene todo el sentido del mundo si el alumno es Harry Potter, tonta. Ya sé que te sacaste tu título de periodista por el CCC, pero no eres muy lista. Ve a Hogwarts y tráeme una buena noticia. Toma ―le lanzó unas monedas ―, para que te pagues el autobús. Ah, y piensa en algún titular tipo "Harry Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad". Ya sabes, de ese estilo.

Rita recogió las monedas. En ese momento odió a Dumbledore y el hecho de que tuviese todas las chimeneas de la escuela blindadas.

Minutos después, se encontraba en el Autobús Noctámbulo. En su bolso guardaba pergamino y una pluma. Confiaba ganar lo suficiente para comprarse una de esas plumas a vuelapluma tan chulis que había en el mercado. No le importaba si no le llegaba hasta fin de mes para comer. Cuando se trataba del trabajo, había que estar divina de la muerte. Antes muerta que sencilla, como dijo un día una mujer sabia.

Llegó por fin a Hogwarts. Tras enmarranarse los sus zapatos de la marca Manuela Bluffnik (que no Manolo Blahnik, no nos equivoquemos), llegó hasta la entrada del castillo.

―Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Un tío enorme, pero enorme, enorme, se presentó ante ella.

―¿Quién es usted? ―quiso saber ella mientras trataba de quitarse el barro de sus Manuelas. Pobres Manuelas.

―Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts ―contestó el tiarrón mientras se rascaba el orificio de una oreja y sacaba la punta del dedo llena de cerumen.

―Ugh… ―se quejó Rita ―. Esto… Soy ―supuso que no podía decir su nombre real, dado que era una periodista Number One, la más guay del Paraguay, conocida en el mundo entero ―. Me llamo Rebeca Gando, soy… soy la nueva ayudante.

―¿La nueva ayudante? ¿De qué? ―preguntó Hagrid, sin comprender. Esta vez se puso a hurgarse la nariz, sacándose un gran moco. Rita sentía que iba a ponerse a vomitar.

―La nueva ayudante… en la limpieza de las alcantarillas de la escuela ―fue lo único que le vino a la mente, dado que recordó que la semana pasada hizo un especial acerca de que no sólo en las alcantarillas del Ministerio de Magia pasaba la mierda, también en sus pasillos. Qué gran artículo.

―Ah, sí, es verdad. Tenemos varios tapones en el castillo, alguien tenía desatascarlos ya. Aunque Mario y Luigi, los fontaneros, aún no han llegado ―dijo Hagrid, más para sí mismo.

―Oh, estarán ocupados en el Reino Champiñón, salvando a la princesa Peach del malvado Koopa, ya tú sabes. Me han enviado para evaluar la situación.

―Oh, buena idea. Bueno, señorita Gando, dejaré que haga su trabajo tranquila. Buenos días.

―Muchas gracias, señor Hagrid, buenos días.

El hombre se marchó, dejando a Rita sola. Confiaba en no tener que volver a verle nunca más.

Accedió al castillo. Notó un tufillo a podrido, como si las alcantarillas se hubiesen atascado y la mierda aflorase desde las profundidades. Qué comerían en esta escuela…

En fin, era hora de ponerse en marcha. El curso escolar acababa de empezar y se notaba un ambiente de fervor en el patio y los pasillos. Había alumnos llevando en camilla a chicas que se habían desmayado, grititos de angustia y chicas con una extraña marca en la frente. Quizás debería comenzar a preguntar.

―Hola, soy Rebeca Gando y estoy haciendo un reportaje para una revista de moda. ¿Puedes decirme qué está pasando aquí? ―le preguntó a una chica.

Llevaba unas gafas de mentira, de las que no tenían cristales. Eran negras y redondas. Además, tenía esa extraña marca dibujada en la frente, como un rayo mal hecho. Y otra cosa es que tenía marcas rojas en los pómulos, como si se hubiese pasado las uñas de manera desesperada.

―¡Es Harry Potter, es Harry Potter! ―gritaba como una loca desquiciada.

―Sí, sí, ¿pero qué pasa? ―preguntó Rita.

―¡Tía, me quiero morir! ―gritaba otra.

―Me ha tocado la mano, ¡me ha tocado la mano! ¡No me la lavaré nunca!

―¡Me iría a una isla desierta sólo con él con tal de perder mi inteligencia!

―¡No recuerdo el cumpleaños de mi abuela pero me importa una mierda, me sé toda la vida de él!

Rita se apartó asustada. De repente, una señora vestida como una enfermera apareció a su lado.

―Por Merlín, otra que se desmaya. Ya es la sexta en lo que llevamos de día.

Rita miraba a su alrededor. Lo cierto es que había decenas de chicas encolerizadas, todas con sus gafas, todas con su rayo mal dibujado, algunas llorando, otras riendo a carcajadas, con unas risas que menos mal que no se las había encontrado en un callejón oscuro o acabaría infartada. Se oían, además, extraños cánticos.

―¡Queremos un hijo tuyo! ¡Queremos un hijo tuyo!

Tendría que estudiarlo mejor. Decidió alejarse de la colérica masa y buscó entre los alumnos normales y corrientes, a ver si alguno quería hacer una entrevista.

―Yo haré una entrevista, señorita ―un niño de unos once años, con el cabello rubio y que arrastraba las palabras a más no poder, se le acercó.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Podrías decirme qué pasa, niño pijo? Digo, encantador voluntario.

―Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Pues sí, puedo decírselo. Lo que aquí ha pasado es que Harry Potter ha venido a joderme la existencia.

Vaya lengua que tenía.

―¿Y eso? Si es Harry Potter, todos querrían ser su amigo y vivir en un mundo de piruleta. Mira a esas chicas.

―Esas chicas quieren acostarse con él, señora.

¿Señora? Por favor, que todavía le faltaban dos semanas para cumplir los cuarenta.

―Pero si sólo tiene once años.

―Ya, pues así se empieza. Pero en fin, lo que quiero decirle es que Harry Potter es un pequeño cabroncete, desde el día que nació. Yo, que estaba destinado a ser el alumno de mayor renombre de mi promoción, un Malfoy de pura cepa, y no tanto muerto de hambre que hay este año, por favor. ¿Y qué pasó hace once años? Que Harry Potter tuvo que nacer. Sí, lleva haciéndome la púa desde la cuna. ¿Le parece eso justo? ¡¿Se lo parece?!

Rita se apartó lentamente. La gente en esa escuela estaba loca. Cierto que la promoción de aquel año era mediocre en cuanto a celebridades, pero todos los alumnos, habidos y por haber, quedaban encumbrados por Harry Potter.

De repente, Rita se escondió, pues un profesor apareció. Quizás sería mejor si se mezclaba con la masa histérica. Así pues, por medio de varios hechizos, cambió su pelo a una maraña desordenada, como si una fan loca lo hubiese revuelto demasiado. Conjuró unas gafas redondas y se dibujó un rayo en la frente. Caminó hasta las fanses y fingió un poco.

―¡Me lo comía entero, me lo comía entero! ―gritó, por gritar algo.

―¡Puta, yo me lo comeré entero! ―soltó una.

―¡Serás zorra! ¡Yo me lo comeré entero! ―gritó otra.

―Chicas, chicas, si habrá para todas, ¿no creéis? ―preguntó Rita.

Las fanses miraron un momento a Rita, hasta que gritaron.

―¡No!

Se enzarzaron en una épica batalla con uñas y dientes, mientras seguían gritando (¡Me lo comía entero, enterito!). A duras penas, Rita pudo salir. Tenía profundas arañazos en la cara.

―Madre mía, cuando esto acabe, pienso escribir para la columna de carpintería ―más seguro resultaría trabajar con el tío del Bricomanía, eso estaba claro.

Entonces, alguien se plantó ante ella. Alzó la mirada y vio a Albus Dumbledore.

_Mierda, me ha pillado_, pensó para sí misma.

―¿Y usted quién es? Demasiado mayor para ser una alumna.

―Soy… Soy Rebeca. Rebeca Gando, señor.

Dumbledore estuvo pensativo un momento.

―Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo. Rebeca Gando, de la promoción del 85. Necesita aprobar ya, de una vez, Encantamientos. No se puede ser más lerda, señorita.

―Claro, señor. ¿No cree que debería hacer algo con esas chicas? Se van a matar.

―Por mí que lo hagan. Tengo un plan maestro para llevarme a Harry Potter a mi despacho. Algo sobre derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, qué se yo. Pero Harry estará en mi despacho. ¿Y qué harán esas perras? Nada, juas juas, ¡nada!

El director se marchó riéndose como un descosido. Rita se dijo a sí misma que ya tenía bastante. Pero justo cuando se disponía a irse, se chocó con una chica, derribándole todas sus cosas. Era una chica bajita y, por lo que parecía, bastante mayor para estar en la escuela.

―Siento haber tirado tus cosas… ―miró a un pergamino, donde estaba escrito el nombre de la chica ― ¿Rebeca Gando?

―Sí, es mi nombre ―confesó ella.

―Ya… Bueno, ¡hasta luego!

Cuando por fin se encontraba a un paso de abandonar los terrenos, a un paso de llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo y habiéndose enmarranado de nuevo sus Manuelas, alguien apareció detrás de ella.

―¿Señorita Gando?

Se dio la vuelta. Era Hagrid.

―¿Sí?

―Las alcantarillas siguen atascadas. No parece que usted las haya desatascado.

―Oh, sí… Ya hice mi evaluación. Esperaré a que Mario y Luigi vengan.

Hagrid rio de manera estúpida.

―Qué graciosa es usted, señorita Gando. Pero ha de desatascar las cañerías… ahora ―y ese ahora sonó amenazador mientras el semigigante hacía crujir sus nudillos, sonando como árboles que se partiesen.

―Claro… Claro, ahora mismo voy.

Horas después, Rita se encontraba en el despacho del redactor del Profeta, que olía a sudor y a rancio, con un toque de humo de puro maloliente.

―Me gusta, especialmente la parte de las chicas enloquecidas. Un buen trabajo, Rita, ¿pero dónde has estado? Estás cubierta de mierda.

Así era. Rita llevaba su ropa manchada de cosas que prefería no saber, pero era mierda en su conjunto. Por lo menos había conseguido un buen artículo, eso no se lo quitaba nadie. Y ahora, sería mejor que fuese a darse una ducha. La necesitaba.


End file.
